Teru Sakurada
* Teru-kun * Teru onii-chan (by Shiori) |Gender = Male |Age = * 6-7 (Anime) * 8-9 |Status = Active |Affiliations = * Unnamed Elementary School * Sakurada Family |Occupation = * Student * Prince |Power = Limit Over |Birthday = January |Hair Color = Light Brown |Eye Color = Blue |Relative(s) = * Souichirou Sakurada (Father) * Satsuki Sakurada (Mother) * Aoi Sakurada (Older sister) * Shuu Sakurada (Older brother) * Kanade Sakurada (Older sister) * Akane Sakurada (Older sister) * Misaki Sakurada (Older sister) * Haruka Sakurada (Older brother) * Hikari Sakurada (Older sister) * Shiori Sakurada (Younger sister) * Daigorou Shinonome (Grandfather) * Chieko Shinonome (Grandmother) * Hazuki Shinonome (Aunt) * Mina Shinonome (Aunt) * Kanna Shinonome (Uncle) * Mutski Shinonome (Uncle) |First Appearance (Manga) = Chapter 1 |First Appearance (Anime) = Episode 1 |Seiyu = Shiori Katsuta |Voice Eng = Jeannie Tirado}} is the eighth child and youngest son of the royal Sakurada family. Seeing how hard his other eight siblings work to the upcoming election to become the successor of their father, Teru decides to do his best to become the king as well. He is one of the main characters of the Joukamachi no Dandelion series. Appearance Teru is a young boy with spiky, light brown hair and round blue eyes. He inherited most of his looks from his uncle, while inheriting his mother's eye shape. He is usually seen with his school uniform, which consists of a white blazer that has yellow trims at various places, and a white shirt underneath, where a blue tie hangs from it. For bottom, he wears brown trousers and black slips for shoes. His uniform is similar to Hikari's since they attend to the same school. When at home, Teru wears regular clothes and when at parties and ceremonies, he wear suits and sometimes his crown. Personality Teru is an air-headed and quite reckless boy who tends to speak in an antique way and overreact in certain situations. He likes to think of himself as a hero and claims that he has a king fighting spirit and with his power, he feels like nothing can defeat him. Also, he has had several dreams where he becomes king, with Shiori and Hikari by his side. Due to his super-human strength, Teru has made a "contract" with his mother that he won’t use his power needlessly. In order to keep his promise, Teru feels that he must become stronger and overcome trials, such as going on errands. He refers to his arm as "Jackal": signified by a drawn marking on the back of his hand with the hand having concealed "magical powers". Teru also feels that he has to tell Jackal to calm down, when he finds himself in high-stress situations. In the royal campaign, Teru decides to become king after seeing how hard his siblings work. Due to this, he feels like he wants to get stronger to protect those close to him, as he refers himself as not having "enough" power. He can be quite careless so his younger sister Shiori feels like she has to watch over him due to his recklessness and carefree personality. Despite acting brave with a strong front, Teru can get a bit cowardly and easily scared sometimes. But as one of the youngest ones, Teru tries to help out doing chores as much as possible, and becomes let-down when his older siblings explain that he has to wait until he is a little older. Much like his sister Akane, Teru can be a bit dense at times. And though generally light-hearted, Teru can become upset at those who attack weaker than themselves. He cares deeply for his younger sister Shiori as he wouldn't hesitate to break the contract he made with his mother if someone tried to harm Shiori. Also, Teru is very kind and hardworking even though his rankings in the election polls make him disappointed sometimes, but he is happy hearing from his older brother Haruka that his few votes could increase to several more in the future. He is very caring as well, as he will sometimes help the city and its citizens with various obstacles with his powers. Plot At the start of the series, Teru is 6-7 year old boy who is in elementary school. At first, Teru had no reason to become king, though as part of the Sakurada family, Teru has his own style when it comes to the royal campaign. On his campaign flyer, he asks the public to follow him to the end of the world. When his siblings question why he would ask that of the people, he simply replies that he thought it sounded cool. As a young member of the family, Teru doesn’t have a concrete motive for wanting to become king. Although Teru isn’t a serious contender in the campaign, he takes it seriously in his own unique form, with the help of Shiori. Because of this, he wants to overcome trials to make himself worthy to become king where he can protect those precious to him. After his brother Shuu got elected as the new king, it is seen that Teru and Shiori are studying at the castle and at the same time helping Shuu with his kingly duties. Power Teru's power is called , which increases his strength to a superhuman level. He can easily lift heavy objects with ease, and he can also climb up of tall buildings with ease, and he was even able to stop a plane from crashing with the help of Shuu, Akane and Shiori. But due to this power being possibly dangerous and powerful, Teru has made a contract to not use his mother unless when really needed, and he also promised his mother that he would fight fairly even in the face of evil. Relationships Shiori Sakurada As one of the youngest siblings, Teru and Shiori share a very close bond as they are often seen by each others side. Though he thinks that Shiori can be "spoiled" sometimes, he cares deeply for her and sees her as a strong, brave girl either way. Shiori, in return, loves and cares her older brother just as much, and she adores him and due to his recklessness, Shiori worries about him quite a lot and follows him around so she can help him. He has made a contract with his mother that he won't use his power needlessly, though Teru holds no qualms in accessing them to protect his little sister, so this shows that Teru can be very protective of her. When she feels scared, Teru feels like he has to protect her. He also doesn't want to expose to her to any kind of danger. When seeing visions of himself becoming king, he is seen having Shiori by his side, showing that he treasures Shiori deeply and trusts her completely. He feels like he can't leave her alone as well. In the royal campaign, Shiori helps Teru very much, like with his speeches. Shiori usually whispers the things he is going to say while campaigning. Haruka mentioned that he didn't know who actually did the speech. Over all, they share a significant relationship as they have remained very close over the years. Shuu Sakurada Shuu understands Teru's desire to become king and stronger, and therefore encourages him to do groceries and other tasks. Teru looks up to his older brother and respects him, seen where he calls Shuu "honored brother". Also, Shuu was the only one (besides Shiori) who though that his campaign flyer was "cool" when his other siblings questioned about it. They share a good bond as brothers as Teru is seen being very happy when Shuu encourages him. Satsuki Sakurada Satsuki is Teru's mother. Because of Teru's carefree personality, they have made a contract where he promised that he would not use his ability recklessly. Satsuki loves her son, though she often worries about Teru's recklessness but with Shiori with his side, she feels like it'll be fine. Later, when Teru showed his last speech to the election to Satsuki, she said it was very well-written, and patted him on the head. Gallery Teru-anime2.jpeg|Teru's anime character design. shiori and teru.jpg teru-power2.gif|Teru, angry, uses his ability to protect Shiori from the dog sakurada-teru.jpg teru2.jpg Trivia *The name 'Teru '''means "to shine" (照る). *Since Teru refers his arm as ''Jackal with "magic" concealed within his hand, he has a drawn mark on his hand to which he refers as "magical powers". Navigation Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Category:Sakurada Family